


Viktor,

by Fuxk



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Depression, Love, M/M, Sad, Suicide, Trains go vroom, etc - Freeform, phonecalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuxk/pseuds/Fuxk
Summary: I'm sorry Viktor, you don't deserve this; I don't deserve you// Yuuri calls Viktor before killing himself, just to talk to him one more time //





	Viktor,

Yuuri's POV

Yuuri stood at the train platform, it was two in the morning. The next train coming through would signal an end to the long night. He was fumbling with his phone scrolling through his contacts. He froze when he saw Viktor's contact name. Viktor. His lovely Viktor. He unplugged his headphones and let them drop to the ground. He called Viktor listening to the ring town. 

Buzz

Buzz

Buz- 

"Yuuri! Why aren't you home?" Yuuri's lips pressed together holding in a cry. He took a deep breath. "I'm staying with my sister tonight! I just decided to call you." Would Viktor buy it? Viktor knew about his depression. . .his anxiety. "Ah I see dear, what's up." 12 more minutes until the train came. 12 more minutes with Viktor. 

There was no one else up on the platform, Yuuri noticed finally. "I love you Viktor. You helped me. . .through so much." There was a long pause on Viktors side. "Yuuri are you sure you're alright?" This would be a chance to tell him about everything that's been going on. Yuuri decided not to bother him. "Yeah, it's just sorta midnight feelings I guess." Yuuri could hear Viktor smile on the other line. He was always smiling. 

"Well, Yuuri, what I love about you is that you try your hardest. You never fail me no matter what you do. And I'm proud. I'm so proud of your progress. I'm so proud of you getting better with everything. Especially depression." Yuuri tensed up. Depression. Little did Viktor know. Yuuri chuckled. There was a small crack in his voice. "Viktor, my love you're silly. What did you do today? Did you buy stuff for the dogs?" Eight more minutes with his love. With his life. 

"Yeah! They really enjoyed that special food you suggested. I think we might be treating them too well! What if we'll have no money for our future children?" Viktor always wanted children. He'd love to go ice skating with them. Yuuri stepped closer to the platform. "I don't think we're running out of money anytime soon, darling." There was a quick pause in his speech. "What would we even need for children? Hmm?" Yuuri looked around one more time. Five more minutes. 

"I don't know! Don't ask me in not even mature. And I don't want to think about even MORE paperwork." Viktor complaints were always cute. "Don't act like I'm any more mature hon, I'm just better at hiding it. Remember that time you stopped in the middle of our walk to play with that baby?" Viktor was good with children. "Hey don't blame me, I love children." Yuuri let out a small animal like noise. 

He was having trouble holding in his tears. "Maybe more than me?" Viktor's voice was now urgent. "Where are you actually? What's wrong?" Yuuri started to full on cry. He limped down to the trailtracks then fell to his knees. "The train station next to our house." Their house. Viktor hung up. He must be sprinting there. Two more minutes. Viktor would be here in that time. Probably sooner. Yuuri's night in shinning armor. 

Yuuri let go of his phone and grasped his head, starting to full on scream and cry at once. Making held back noises, sounding like a sort of choking. Viktor. Viktor. Viktor. 

Viktor didn't deserve this. Viktor is- 

Viktor's POV 

I was there. Not in enough time. But I was there to see Yuuri die. The train hit his body, making him fly back a bit. At that moment I wanted to be him instead. My beautiful husband, he was, he was dead. In front of my eyes. The train was spaltered with blood. Yuuri has shed too much blood. Too much that this damned world deserves. 

Ironically the train had an AD across is. It showed me and him, smiling and grasping each other. Was he faking it then? Was I not good enough? I fell down to my knees, not even thinking of calling 911. I should've. I could've. Maybe he'd be here today. 

Maybe my love wouldn't be dead on a train track, his body torn apart. 

I could've done so much.

But I didn't. 

I let go.

**Author's Note:**

> •¥• I'm sorry guys please don't hate me! 
> 
> \- NOTE - 
> 
> I'm not promoting suicide, it's not an 'answer' anyone should go to. You'll effect everyone of you die. If you need help, or want someone to talk to either I'm always here, you I urge you call/chat with a suicide line. They're trained professionals. I love you, okay? <3


End file.
